final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Commander
The Lord Commander, formerly known as Jack, is a very evil tyrannical warlord and a major antagonist of the Final Space series also the main antagonist of Season 1. Biography Pre-series thumb|left|200px|Lord Commander as Jack Lord Commander was originally a member of the Infinity Guard named Jack. For 29 years, he was a good friend of John Goodspeed, whom he accomplished on many missions as his co-pilot. thumb|left|200px|Jack gains his powers He was also with John on the latters last mission to close a breach to Final Space that was threatening the Earth. John managed to close it with an anti-matter bomb, but as the breach closed, the ship got hit by an energy wave from Final Space which gave Jack several supernatural powers, but also corrupted his mind. He became convinced that the Titans, who were trapped in Final Space, had personally chosen him to set them free, and join their ranks. In reality, his powers had been given to him by an even more sinister creature named Invictus. Jack thus renamed himself the Lord Commander. In the years that followed, he build an army and created an empire, which he ruled with iron fist from his homeplanet Tera Con Prime. At some point, the Lord Commander decided to test the loyalty of his lieutenants by forcing them to kill their firstborn children. However, his second in command Avocato refused to murder his son, and he turned the gun onto the Lord Commander. Angered by his treachery, the Lord Commander used Little Cato as a bargaining chip, vowing to kill him if Avocato failed him again. Lord Commander's main goal was tracking down Mooncake, or Specimen E35-1 as he called him; a creature born when John Goodspeed closed the breach, and who had the power to open the breach again. He managed to capture Mooncake, who was on board the Scarlet Lance, killing its entire crew in the process. However, Mooncake manages to escape again thanks to a time traveling Gary Goodspeed (as seen in the Season 2 episode "The Remembered"). At some point prior to season 1, he even managed to get most of the Infinity Guard on his side, and with their help began a different plan to reach Final Space without Mooncake's help; with a giant laser fired from Infinity Guard Outpost - 0439. He also corrupted Order of the Twelve. Season 1 Lord Commander is introduced when a man is brought into his lair. When the man insists that he had no idea where Specimen E35-1 was, Lord Commander proceeds to sadistically torture the man with his powers. When he learns of Specimen E35-1's whereabouts, he sends some of his minions to invade Gary's prisoner ship. When Avocato goes to his son's his cell in Tera Con Prime, unaware that it was a trap, Avocato is taken to Lord Commander, who then lectures the cat alien on his failed mission. Avocato gives Lord Commander Gary's name as an attempt to reason with the alien tyrant to no avail. Gary arrives only to be on the receiving end of Lord Commander's telekinetic powers. This leads to Gary getting his arm ripped off. Lord Commander gets some of Gary's blood sprayed into his face, blinding him. This gives the two friends the chance to escape. Avocato suggests that they hide Mooncake on a planet known as Yarno as they couldn't evade the Lord Commander forever. Meanwhile, Lord Commander visits the Order of the Twelve, extraterrestrial beings who act as the eyes of the universe. Hulu, one of the "Helpers," deduces that Lord Commander was slowly dying the further he used his powers. Out of annoyance, Lord Commander uses his powers to destroy Hulu's eight eyes out of spite. Mooncake escapes from its imprisonment only to find itself fighting against several monsters. After decimating several of the beasts with its destructive beam, Lord Commander arrives to collect it. Gary and Avocato arrive at the coliseum just in time, and they combat the alien tyrant. Lord Commander reveals that Mooncake was the key to opening the titular "Final Space". The three teammates escape the coliseum, causing Lord Commander to suffer from some massive damage due to him overusing his powers. He is last seen getting picked up by his fleet. Little Cato follow an hologram's instructions and successfully sends the message to his father. However, it turns out that the hologram was really the Lord Commander who once again traps Cato, revealing that it was a gambit to lure his father and Galaxy One to him. Galaxy One intercepts the message that Little Cato left in Chapter 6, learning that he was on a prisoner colony Zetakron Alpha. Upon arriving to the planet, Avocato realizes that his son had been brainwashed by the Lord Commander and finds himself fighting his son reluctantly. Lord Commander then uses his psychic powers to tap into Gary's mind and learns that Mooncake was on the Galaxy One. Before he could send his fleets, Quinn arrives and KVN uses Mooncake to create a huge laser and blasts it at the Lord Commander. Just as the team was about to leave, the Lord Commander spitefully uses his psychic abilities to implant a bomb onto Little Cato. In Chapter 9, the Galaxy One is able to retrieve the antimatter bomb to close the breach, only to receive a transmission from the Lord Commander. He gives Gary and the other the final chance to give him Mooncake or face death. Gary and the team refuse his demands and prepare to engage in a large scale war between them and several of the Lord Commander's heavy incinerators. In the season finale, the Lord Commander successfully captures Mooncake, and places him in a laser that forces Mooncake into creating a portal powerful enough to release the Titans. When Gary intervenes, Lord Commander abjectly refuses to acknowledge himself as once being named Jack, believing that he was chosen to release the Titans from Final Space so that he could become a god over all dimensions. However, his plan goes awry when the firs titan to break free completely ignores him, and instead pulls the Earth into the portal before Quinn successfully detonates the antimatter bomb though at the cost of destroying any chances of her returning. The Lord Commander is last seen enraged that his attempt at godhood failed. Season 2 In "The Toro Regatta", the Lord Commander is barely alive anymore due to overuse of his powers and all the injuries he sustained over Season 1. He angrily glares at Mooncake saying that he wished that they never met. Without warning, Nightfall arrives and impales the Lord Commander, ending his wicked life. However, his body then disintegrates and is transported away, while a demonic voice tells the dead Lord Commander that their work is not done yet. The voice was later revealed to belong to a being called "Invictus", who is Lord Commander's assumed master. Appearance thumb|right|250px|Lord Commander in "Chapter 10", with his body in severe state of decay. Lord Commander's species is unknown. However, he is a small, aquamarine colored creature with beady yellow eyes with black outlines, sharp, pointed teeth, and Lord Commander dons a greyish-black imperial robe with a blue and green square on the right side of his collar. He wears mechanical gauntlets on his hands with bulky shielding on the back, and a green circle on the center of said backs. When using his powers, Lord Commander's eyes turns into a bright, glowing yellow with a red outline, and his teeth seem to get longer. As his powers are slowly killing him, his flesh is decomposing, with pink muscle tissue being nearly exposed all over his face and buried below his eyes. Black tar-like fluid flows out of the torn skin and he often coughs it up when he uses his powers extensively. This decay is further sped up due to getting injured by Mooncake in both "Chapter 3" and "Chapter 7". Personality Not much is known about what kind of person Jack was before he became the Lord Commander. The only evidence is seen in a video diary of John Goodspeed at the start of Chapter 9, in which he cheerfully greets John and asks him to get some taquitos if they survive their next mission. As the Lord Commander, he is shown to be extremely cruel, psychopathic, sadistic, manipulative, monstrous, power-mad, and tyrannical, not hesitating to use his powers to hurt, mutilate, or kill whoever displeases him, which he takes great enjoyment from. He cares very little for other life and is willing to slaughter an entire prison camp in order to set up a trap for Gary and Avocato in Chapter 6. The Lord Commander also appears to enjoy playing with his victims and takes great pride in being able to outsmart them, appearing angered when his plans do not surprise those he wants to terrorize. He is also deeply selfish, egomaniacal, and arrogant, as he desires to become a titan while not caring about what happens to the universe as a result. His arrogance stems from the fact that he believes that the titans chose him to become one of them. He has quite a short temper, and especially low patience, much like his height, lashing out at his servants or killing them for making small mistakes. Knowing full well that every use of his power is rotting him away on the inside, he still uses them at every turn, even in situations where it isn't necessary. He is shown to value loyalty above everything else, going so far as to make all his generals kill their firstborns to prove their loyalty, although this may also be just another power play and to instill deep fear in his subjects. He's shown to be noticeably uncomfortable if someone brings up his past self. When he realized that Gary was his friend's son he insists it changed nothing, and refuses to acknowledge himself as Jack, claiming that Jack died when he was chosen. Powers and Abilities In spite of his small size and seemingly frail appearance, Lord Commander compensates for it with vast telekinetic powers, sometimes referred to as his "light", an ability he acquired once his ship was hit by the explosion that not only closed off Final Space from the mortal dimension but also created Mooncake. He is able to move and otherwise exert a force on objects with his mind, sometimes in a violent manner. The strength and intensity of his powers are so that he can levitate objects much larger and heavier than himself, such as boulders, while only having to stare at his target. Lord Commander is even capable of flight by levitating himself in the air with his powers. However, it is also known that his powers are causing him to weaken each time he uses them. He often employs his powers on living creatures, allowing him to grab or hold them in the air, and also to tear flesh, which allows him to dismember people to break bones, which he can use to snap the necks of his victims. His power over other people’s bodies also allows him to contort, immobilize and manipulate the motor skills of others. Additionally, he appears to have a great proficiency with controlling rock and stone structures, notably ripping out a portion of the stone floor of his throne room and seemingly reshaping the large mass of rock somewhat to engulf a man he was questioning. The Lord Commander can also control his victims' minds to some extent. Not only can he access Gary's mind against his will, but he can also fully take control of Little Cato and command him to kill his father. It is however possible for his victims to snap out of the mind control. Quotes and Catchphrases * "All the pieces are in place...Let's play a little..." * "Do you like games? I love games. I always win." * "Where is E35-1?!" * "That's why I need "Mooncake", or whatever idiot calls him. I need him to live. Tell me where he is!" * "You will find him for me, or next time, I finish the job." * "Avocato, we had a deal. You promised me E35-1, and you failed...again. * "Ooh, ooh, hooray. When will it be mine? What, are you hiding it on you? Is this a game? I love games!" * "I haven't introduced myself. I am the Lord Commander. * "No deal." * "You must be the Gary." * "Come here, the Gary." * "Are you going to give me E35-1, or should I tear you limb from limb?" * "Friend? He was just betraying you!" * "I will murder your face... on??" * "After them!" * "That wasn't very helpful." * "How did I become so weak?" * "I've been patient, so unbelievably patient!" * "Mooncake is the key. That being can unlock final space!" * "As for your father... Kill him." * "Surprise!" * "I have more surprises for you, the Gary." * "I spent many hours of my day planning this surprise. Everyone, and the entire prison was murdered for this surprise." * "John Goodspeed's son... Well, that changes nothing!" * "I was chosen by Titans." * "Hey John! If we survive this, what do you say we kick it up with some taquitos, bro?" * "Take me! I'm ready to be a Titan, and rule every dimension! No! No!" * "You've gotta be kidding." * "Not this time, the Gary." * "Here he is. The infamous hero. The Gary!" Trivia *Usually, when showing his powers or when enraged, Lord Commander’s voice goes from its normal high pitch to a distorted, monstrous snarl, followed with his pupils disappearing. *Before he became Lord Commander, he was a member of the Infinity Guard named Jack who was also John Goodspeed's friend for 29 years. *The same implosion that created Mooncake, gave the Lord Commander his powers of telekinesis, also known as his "light". Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:A-Z Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Individuals with Green Skin Category:Male